


Innocence

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass kink meme--postR1 Lelouch has been stripped of more than just Zero. Noncon.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this one; I originally posted it on fanfiction.net. I'm finally archiving my old fic here on AO3, at least so I can have it here in a place where it won't be in danger of deletion just for the sake of being porny. As these are typically between 8-10 years old, there may be differences in things like fanon or characters' names' localization (mostly Milly, who was often Millay or even Mirei at the time). If this bothers, please don't read.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!

Suzaku's been visiting a lot lately, and it fills Lelouch's chest with a kind of happy glow. Rolo doesn't like him, but here in Lelouch's room with the door shut and the windows shaded, it's almost like they're the only people in the whole world. Suzaku's touch burns against his skin, stroking over his waist and under the cotton of his shirt to press hot handprints along his spine. Their mouths are fused together, and something inside Lelouch squirms happily.

"I'm so glad the army lets you visit so often," Lelouch murmurs against Suzaku's mouth. Suzaku grunts, leaning down to bite a bit roughly at his jaw. Lelouch feels a tugging at the back of his mind-someone would be really happy to see the Japanese man, but it's not Rolo. The thought drifts away as Suzaku's hand slips down to the front of his slacks. "Aah! Suzaku!" Lelouch blushes fiercely. Suzaku's grin is almost a leer.

Wriggling on the bed, Lelouch watches with wide eyes as Suzaku opens the front of his pants and gently lifts him out. He's only beginning to harden, but at the almost reverent touch, his cock gives a little lurch and flushes harder. Suzaku trails his fingers up the side, and any nervous denials he might have made disappear as his friend wraps his hand around him, thumb pressing into the sensitive triangle of stretched skin between the head and shaft. He moans instead.

"You like that," Suzaku says, and it's a statement instead of a question and it makes Lelouch's head swim as he turns pink and nods. Suzaku laughs, voice low, and bites at his throat. Lelouch's hips buck into his hand and Suzaku smiles against his skin. Deft fingers open his shirt so that lips can trail a line down his chest, tongue darting out to tease at his navel suggestively. Suzaku wraps a hand around a pale, pointy hipbone and Lelouch's cock twitches again, now fully hard against his belly. "You'll like this, too."

Wet heat engulfs him as Suzaku wraps his lips around him, tongue pressing against the slit exquisitely. He bucks again and Suzaku presses his hips to the bed with both hands, stilling his anxious squirming. "I-Suza-!" Lelouch whines, hands coming down to tangle in Suzaku's hair. The 'pop' when Suzaku pulls away is obscene in the quiet room. His smile's sharp edge is unsettling.

"I've never..." Lelouch confesses, and Suzaku laughs. It sounds strange.

"You, a virgin?" Suzaku manages between chuckles. Pouting, Lelouch nods, reaching to pull him down for comfort. "Yeah," Suzaku snorts, tugging away to sit between his thighs. "You're a virgin."

Lelouch's brow knits in confusion. "Yeah, I am! You have a problem with that?" he snarls back, pushing up against the pillows to stare. "What, you don't believe me?"

"You're not a virgin, Lelouch," Suzaku tells him, and god help him but it stings. The hand between his thighs pumps at his cock lazily and he groans behind clenched teeth, unable to still his body's response. "Your body knows what it's doing."

"Its called 'instincts', you ass," Lelouch retorted shakily. "I really haven't-I wanted-you-" He cuts himself off, appalled at the weakness of his words. Suzaku stares at him, then nods and covers his body with his own. Lelouch sighs at the warmth of his body, arching into the embrace as Suzaku sucks languidly at his throat. A hand slips beneath his waistband, pressing fingers against him from behind.

"Wait-!" Lelouch gasps, squirming in Suzaku's arms.

"You don't want to do this?" Suzaku demands, and Lelouch flushes. He's not a  _girl_ , after all, scared to lose his virginity. He shakes his head. Suzaku's mouth twists with impatience. "What, then?"

"I-" Lelouch chokes off, wrapping an arm around Suzaku's shoulders to bring his face closer. "Just...slower. Please." Suzaku snorts again.

" _Slower_." Lelouch nods. Suzaku's laughter surprises him. "We're already going so slow!"

"Well excuse me-!" Lelouch splutters as Suzaku's lips close over his own. Warm, wet skin slides smoothly against his mouth, a tongue darting out to lap at his own mouth, lips parted in surprise. Before he's quite sure what's happening, Suzaku's tongue is in his own mouth, tracing along his teeth and tickling at the roof. Lelouch smiles against Suzaku's lips, glad to be back in familiar territory. Suzaku's hand slides around his hip, gently yanking his pants down.

Suzaku groans, and Lelouch breaks the kiss to glance down, blushing hot as he sees what Suzaku is doing. The Japanese man's pants are open and he has a fist around his eager cock, stroking next to his own pale thigh. Lelouch bites his lip and reaches for him, feeling sticky precome smeared along his knuckles. Suzaku bucks into his tentative touch, and Lelouch feels a rush of power.

"Touch it," Suzaku begs, covering his sticky hand over Lelouch's to curl it around his cock. It throbs warmly in his hand. "Touch it, Lulu, please." Lelouch quivers, fingertips gingerly exploring the strange surface before he gives him one slow pull. Suzaku moans eagerly into his ear, collapsing to cover him.

He marvels at the sensation of holding another man in his hand. Suzaku's cock is firm, slippery in a sticky way, and ready. The head bumps against his leg as he rubs him, sliding wetly over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Suzaku's moans are loud, but he enjoys teasing him with careful, slow touches.

A large hand wraps around his wrist, slowing him. When Suzaku leans back to meet his eyes, his pupils are blown, wide black expanses ringed thinly in green. Suzaku's hand bumps his own away as he braces himself on an elbow. His fingertips are between Lelouch's legs again, shoving his briefs aside as he presses the blunt head against his body.

"Wait, Suzaku-!" Lelouch cries desperately, shoving at his shoulders.

"Oh,  _come on_ ," Suzaku groans. "You're still going to play that you're a  _virgin_?"

"I  _am_!" Lelouch stares at his friend-he'd thought they were friends. Suzaku rolls his eyes. And his hips. Lelouch's jaw drops as the press becomes an invasion. "What're you-Suzaku, it  _hurts_! Take it out!"

"Out? It's not even in yet," Suzaku grins, a smile full of teeth. Lelouch shivers, crying out as Suzaku thrusts again shallowly, opening him inch by inch.

" _No_." It is a command, almost effectively cold if it weren't for the wild panic in Lelouch's eyes, writ across his face. The prince stares up at him like a caged animal, and Suzaku grunts and thrusts deeper.

"Don't worry, it gets better. You never liked the first few minutes." Suzaku's tone is a parody of soothing, his words utter nonsense as Lelouch struggles weakly against him. "I've just got to," Suzaku huffs as he lifts Lelouch's hips to rest on his knees, "find the right  _angle_." Pleasure washes over him, and Suzaku grins triumphantly. Lelouch's eyes prickle and he rolls sideways, covering his head as he buried his moan into the pillow. "See? It's good." Suzaku sounds smug.

The problem is that it  _is_  good. It's what he's dreamed of at night, alone in his bed. He's wanted to see Suzaku's face moving above him, to feel those huge hands on his body. He'd just never imagined this stinging, burning pain that clenches tight in his belly as Suzaku moves within him. He'd never imagined that it would happen so fast, without any of the-admittedly ridiculous-trappings of romance he'd always assumed would accompany this act. Suzaku's got his knees tucked over his shoulders as he moves, striking that spark within him that threatens to turn into a flame as the pain flickers, and when he wraps a palm around his cock to stroke in time with his thrusts, Lelouch whimpers, overwhelmed.

"I knew you would like it," Suzaku murmurs in his ear. His skin crawls at the smugness in his voice. "You can't help it. You like the feeling of me inside you. You like my cock." Lelouch's ears burn at the word, but as Suzaku gets closer and closer to coming, the litany of filthy pillowtalk continues. He closes his eyes tight, trying to block out the mortification.

Suzaku's thrusts are hard, hard enough to shake the bed and thump the headboard against the wall. There's no way that Rolo won't know what's happening, with his advanced hearing-why would Rolo have advanced hearing? Lelouch blinks the question away, trying not to imagine his brother's face so disappointed in him. Suzaku pants in his ear.

"Ah-iku. Iku, iku," Suzaku whines in Japanese, hips moving faster. Lelouch is pondering the bruises he knows he'll have tomorrow when he feels Suzaku throb within him, followed by spurts of strange wetness. 'He's come inside of me,' he realizes, vaguely horrified. Suzaku slumps against him heavily, idly playing with his cock as he rests, covering one hip with his leg. When he finally pulls out of Lelouch's body, the hot stickiness that follows makes Lelouch wince as it stings.

"You didn't..." Suzaku says, panting. Lelouch turns his face away, blushing.

"I...I'm okay," he says lamely. He shifts his leg and frowns at the stiff feeling already setting up in his muscles. Suzaku frowns, hand slipping over a thigh to dip between his legs and press at his hole. Lelouch squirms, trying to get away.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm  _okay_ ," Lelouch insists. Suzaku sighs, pulling him over into an embrace. Lelouch waits for him to say something, waits for the apology he knows is coming, and stares at the wall. Behind him, Suzaku's breath evens out, puffs of air warm against his back. It feels so strangely familiar as Suzaku drifts off to sleep. Lelouch curls up within his grasp and tries to understand the holes in his memory.


End file.
